youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
The Theorizer
The Theorizer is a YouTuber who specializes in theorizing on movies, video games, television shows, internet videos, and more. He is similar to YouTube theorists, except his videos are slightly more angeled towards creating theories from scratch out of his mind, rather than finding them elsewhere on the internet and sharing them. History 2013 The Theorizer created his channel on July 1, 2013. Back at this time, his channel was known as "Claymationator", and he posted a miniseries chronicling the events of multiple stop motion blobs of clay, fighting on a desk. 2014 Over time, he changed the channel name to "Shewshuck", and he posted multiple remixes of Epic Rap Battles of History episodes. They are private videos now. During much of 2014, he posted Mario Kart 8 highlight reels. Many of them. 2015 Now into 2015, he was still occasionally posting highlight reels. And then, finally, early August 2015, he began to create theories, still under the name "Shewshuck". He started off by analyzing the physics of video games and movies. He used a robotic text-to-speech voice to voiceover some videos, and had no voice in others. This new theorizing aspect of his channel, was inspired by a vast plethora of things: *Realizing that theorizing was actually sort of a YouTube genre, he put his previously thought of ideas to good work, being partially inspired by Game Theory, Vsauce, Gnoggin, SuperCarlinBrothers, The Imaginary Axis, Treesicle, CP Games (Inside a Mind), YouTube Explained, and a few others, to actually, finally, share his ideas, in the form of the slowly growing trend of theorizing. *He had many theories and thoughts on movies and TV shows in the past, but only put them into videos when he realized that theorizing was now a genre. *He began to successfully self teach countless areas of physics, and enjoyed applying them in any way necessary, such as testing the irrationally ridiculous physics of certain animated films and video games. *The popular game "Five Nights at Freddy's" had been theorized on intensely across YouTube, and the deep lore intrigued The Theorizer, ultimately pushing him to start theorizing, though he never ended up making any FNaF videos. During this time, he called his videos "Pop Culture Analyses", rather than "Theories". He also did some Top 10's, gaming, and other stuff. He posted randomly, without a set schedule. Much of the music he used, was under copyright, or by Kevin Macleod. This continued for months, until eventually he switched to just Kevin Macleod, some video game/movie soundtracks, and more royalty free music. Soon (around December 2015), he changed his name to "The Theorizer", and altered his video style completely. Now sticking to JUST the robot voice, and a constant background of a chalkboard. He finished off 2015, by amassing a whole 60 subscribers in only 5 months. He'd also created a schedule now, posting every three days. 2016 Then January rolled around. The Theorizer still hadn't revealed much about himself. Not his real voice, age, name, face, or address. He continued to make videos with ever-increasing quality, using the program that he always did, Apple's Final Cut Pro X. Then February rolled around, and after dissolving his old schedule, he was left without one, so he began posting every single Sunday morning and Wednesday afternoon to keep a consistent schedule. Realizing his channel would actually begin to grow decently if he ditched the bot voice, he went out and bought a proper microphone in February 2016, revealing his voice. At this time, his most popular videos were his Coraline trilogy, where he attempted to dissect every aspect of "Coraline", the Laika film. Promising he would return to it, in May 2016, The Theorizer completely revamped his take on the movie, and threw out a theory so insanely crazy, that it just might work. This of course gained some traction, and soon was the first video to reach 100,000 views, and then only a few days later, 1,000,000. He'd gone from 100 to 1,000 subscribers in only a week. Then, in the span of one more week, he went from 1,000 to 10,000. Coraline reached 1.5 million views before maxing out. Then The Theorizer's video standards increased greatly. Knowing he needed to please more than just a few people, he began to actually spend more time on his videos, and by July 2016, he'd reached 50,000 subscribers, and YouTube was now his full time job, but he'd ditched his old schedule AGAIN. So after a few months of more random uploads, he started off July by uploading every second Friday. Many other films were theorized on by this YouTuber, reaching nearly a million views as well. Since every single theory was original, and straight out of his mind, people liked the feeling of something new. He began posting weekly, and covered many topics. By the end of August 2016, he'd reached 100,000 subscribers. Then by November, 200,000. Every time he achieved another hundred thousand subs, he'd post a comment response special. By the end of 2016, he posted a video detailing his most hilarious and ridiculous moments. 2017 Early Year For his 300,000 subscriber special in mid 2017, instead of a comment response, he did a video where he accepted the challenges of his subscribers. At this point, The Theorizer had since created a total of eight Coraline theories. And although the year was good so far, and he'd reached 300k by June, his channel had slowed down due to the YouTube sub glitch and "ad-pocalypse". Also, he yet again had dissolved his schedule at this point. Ad-pocalypse During the "ad-pocalypse" advertiser boycott, The Theorizer's channel lost views, subscribers, and income significantly, which led him to creating two other series on his main channel. One where he reviewed and rated movies/games, and one similar to his third channel (read more on that below), where he posted a series of mysterious videos he had wanted his subscribers to theorize on. It was known as "The Rockford Scheme". It didn't do to well, so he indefinitely postponed the reviews, The Rockford Scheme, and all physics/math videos because they were under-viewed and not the favourite of his viewers. He also started putting his channel mark on each thumbnail he constructed, as well as giving each thumbnail a consistent style fit for his channel. At this point in time, he also recreated his schedule for the umpteenth time, now uploading every Friday at 11:00 AM PST. Ad-pocalypse Recovery Upon the "ad-pocalypse" ending a few months after it started, his channel regained its original traction with the help of an extremely viral "Moana" Theory, which then sustained his views and income as the fourth Coraline video did throughout 2016. He had since switched up the music used in his videos. He still used much royalty free stuff, but the vast majoirty of it now stemmed from the website Epidemic Sound, as their music is extremely suiting to his style of videos. When July 2017 rolled by, The Theorizer marked his 4 year anniversary of having his channel, but didn't do anything for it. July was continually sustained by Moana, making July 2017 one of his best months ever. When August 2017 rolled by, The Theorizer marked his 2 year anniversary of YouTube theorizing, but yet again, did nothing special. However, he did have a string of videos that did extremely well, most notably one on the Corpse Bride, which (paired with his 7th Coraline theory) helped Moana sustain his channel stronger than ever at this time. By the end of August, Moana finally slowed a bit, but The Theorizer had multiple other older videos surpass one million views. A couple new videos he was posting were not allowed to be money-making, as YouTube's policies regarding certain "creepy imagery" were tight and strict after the adpocalypse. This primarily affected his second 9 (Nine) video and a couple others, which each made around a 13th of what they normally would. A few more videos were unfairly copyright claimed or shut down by YouTube during this time, but nothing too major. At this point however, The Theorizer was quite ahead of schedule, by about eight weeks. This came in handy when he was hospitalized for two weeks in October, due to some serious sudden onset medical conditions. After uploading a crazy Halloween theory on Spongebob however, things spiked for the channel once again. Once back on track, he manipulated his schedule, and returned to being ahead... By eight to ten weeks. Around this same time in October, he surpassed 400,000 subscribers and released a special similar to his 300k one. Also, his Moana video surpassed his fourth Coraline video in views at this time. Things slowed back down a bit due to the hospitalization truly messing up his schedule, but the year began to come to a close with low views but apparently decent income, thanks to the advertisers returning for the "end-of-the-year-advertisement-barrage", which is an annual recurrence in which advertisers flood YouTube with ads for Christmas, Halloween, and Black Friday stuff. 2018 This year began with the usual drop in monetization, and resulted in 4x less of everything except views, which seemed steady. It had been almost three months since The Theorizer had made any video that got normal or decent views, so it was then that he returned to almost all animated films. After the first annual week-long break, he started on the animated movies, which did in fact return his channel to normality for the time being. It was also around this time, that The Theorizer (who has an affinity for good music to use in his videos), purchased a $2000 annual subscription to the music website Audio Network, which improved his videos significantly, since he used to be on a budget of under $150 a month. Things began to grow slow on the channel. Views were consistent, and spiking averagely upon uploads, but nothing stellar, and growth had come to a standstill only 50,000 subscribers away from half a million. This prompted The Theorizer to return to Coraline, essentially starting a "season two" for these Coraline theories, despite videos creepily diagnosing Spongebob characters being his channel's main series. Various supposed glitches and errors in YouTube's algorithm had blocked viewers from seeing his videos, further freezing his channel's growth. The Coraline videos did nothing at this point in March, but did do ever-so-slightly better than average videos he posted these days. This of course all continued into the "bad months of YouTube", May and April, which were about as bad as the "Ad-Pocalypse" was in 2017, prompting The Theorizer to believe that perhaps the "Ad-Pocalypse" never hit his channel at all (due to the non-mature nature of his content), and this is just how April and May function on his channel. Expansion The Theorizer 2 The Theorizer has also created a second and third channel. On his second channel, The Theorizer 2, he "plays" video games, does top 10's, and reacts to funny stuff. As of August 2017, The Theorizer 2 has over 10,000 subscribers. This channel is frequently used to poll the viewers. Before he features a new intro or outro in a video, he'll post multiple variations on his second channel, getting feedback from the viewers. There are also a few BTS videos on this channel, and some extra content, such as past intro songs and autobiographical videos to pin point how things happened in the past of his channel. Why I Don't Game The series "Why I Don't Game" is extremely prominent on this channel, and features The Theorizer reacting in an over-the-top way to many easy video games, in an act to parody famous gamers. This series shifted over time, revealing itself to be an unravelling mystery for the viewers to solve, which involves "The Theorizer 2" actually being a seperate personality from "The Theorizer" who is becoming increasingly insane, and is taking over all three channels. "Conniving Puffin" is also a recurring character in "Why I Don't Game", and is known as the "overly-mature" character who hates everyone else. CP On his third channel, Conniving Puffin, he tells an elaborate and complex story, in the form of subpar animation. Conniving Puffin (now renamed to CP) has over 3,000 subscribers. He also has been starting up multiple other bird-themed creepy series on this third channel, including Colluding Parrot (two seasons), Conspiring Peacock (one season), and Concocting Penguin (one season), which all connect into Conniving Puffin's story, which is set to stick out for 27 seasons. After those series end, he plans on re-uploading The Rockford Scheme to the CP''' channel, as its viewers are more acute with the kind of videos it is. At this point, he'd rename CP to either "Scheme Chain" or "Chain of Villainy", as fitting with the kind of plots these series have. More The Theorizer claims he has a total of over TWELVE CHANNELS, but most of them are past attempts at different subjects entirely. Some were visual effects channels, tutorial channels, music-oriented channels, test channels, comedy channels, and many, many more. Most popular videos *As of October 2017, his main Coraline theory (his fourth one) has 4.2 million views, being his second most popular, and spawning '''many other theories on the film, most of which are based off of his. *The following videos have also surpassed just over a million views: **His first 9 (Nine) video **His first Lorax video **His Monster House video **His fifth Coraline video **His Corpse Bride video **His 1971 Willy Wonka video **His first video on the Pixar Family Tree *One of the first videos on his channel was an analysis of the viral video "Dumb Ways to Die", and how the events of it would play out in real life. A while ago, it randomly spiked to a million views, and since has spiked occasionally in periods of several hundred thousand more views. As of January 2018, it has briefly surpassed two million views, though the majority of viewers misinterpreted the video's intent, despised its old, rudimentary nature, and spammed it with dislikes. *His seventh Coraline video was (along with Moana) the secondary crutch for views on The Theorizer's channel during all of 2017, though Moana has slowed down a bit, this seventh video has consistently gained views all the way into January 2018, where it currently sits with just over two million views. *At the end of June 2017, he created a video on Moana, which spiked his channel significantly, and it gained over 2 million views in the first week after its upload. As of January 2018, it's '''still '''gaining decent traction, leaving it at 4.8 million views seemingly without a real point of plateau. Although by the end of August 2017, it had slowed a bit, but it now sits as his most popular video. Social Media *He first created his Twitter Account back in Summer 2016. *He then created a Facebook Page a little while later. *He then created an Instagram Account several months after that. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers